


Christmas Gifts

by essequamvideri24



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essequamvideri24/pseuds/essequamvideri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tumblr user @theamazingcat.  Richard receives an English language Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

“I have something for you.” 

Anne looked over her shoulder at Richard, seated beside her at the high table, raising her eyebrows. “Oh?” She asked, keeping her voice low. 

The holiday festivities were in full swing at Middleham. Blessedly King Edward had not called them away to court for his usual Christmastime celebrations, for he had seen the value of keeping Richard installed in the North over the winter. Instead Anne had been able to arrange for a rather splendid celebration at their own home, in the hall, to share with the local minor nobles.

“A small trinket.” He said, affecting a tone of nonchalance, though she knew that the gift would without a doubt be something that he had chosen with care for her. He passed a small box into her hands, behind the cover of the table with its long cloth. The box had been tied up with a bit of deep blue satin ribbon

Covertly, Anne stole a glance at Richard’s face, the tell-tale grin was enough to tell her that it would be something wonderful. She pulled at the loose end of the bow and the ribbon came unraveled from the box. Lifting the lid she found within a beautiful chain with large silver medallions hung from it in intervals, each spangled with beautiful, large yellow topaz gemstones.

She ran her fingers over the jewelry, its was lovely and unique, like nothing else in her collection. “Thank you, Richard, I love it.” Anne reached over to squeeze his hand, and he leaned in the plant a peck on her cheek. 

“Wear it in good health, beloved.” He whispered.

Anne motioned to one of her maids, who stepped quickly to the Duchess’s side. “I too, have a gift for you, husband.” She said, taking the vellum wrapped package from the girl who stood at her elbow.

Handing it to Richard, she had all the confidence in the world that the gift would please him immensely. It was the perfect convergence of a number of his most passionate interests. As he unwrapped the package her smile widened.

“Anne...” He nearly laughed, “How did you...” Richard turned the book over in his hands inspecting the covers and binding for a brief moment before he moved to shuffled through the nearly century old pages with a careful, light hand.

Pleased with her gift, as well as the affect it hand on her husband, Anne readily admitted that he had had word out for sometime now that she was searching for that particular item. “It was not easy to get my hands on, but I knew how you would treasure it.”

“Is it an... original?” He asked, already completely absorbed by the book. 

She nodded, “Yes, it is an original Wycliffe Bible, an early printing too, as I understand it.”

Richard placed the Bible in his lap and took up both of Anne’s hands in his own, kissing her knuckles. “Oh, Anne, what did I ever do to deserve you.” His smile belied that the question was something of a tease, before his expression turned more serious. “I will forever treasure this Bible above all other books in my collection.”


End file.
